


Close to Home

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds (US TV), Diagnosis Murder, Drake & Josh, NCIS, Numb3rs (TV), Psych, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Little bits and pieces that I couldn't fit intoAllies & Enemies.





	1. Keep in Touch

Close to Home  
calikocat

Word count: 794

Disclaimer: Diagnosis Murder, Drake and Josh, Criminal Minds, CSI, CSI: Miami, NCIS, Numb3rs, Psych, Supernatural and Teen Wolf don't belong to me.

A/N: Little bits and pieces that I couldn't fit into Allies & Enemies.

Keep in Touch

XXX

Aaron had changed into plainclothes, his uniform in a bag over his shoulder and destined for the cleaners. He entered the bullpen of his precinct and paused in surprise when he saw a Junior Detective he was friendly with, packing up her desk. Odd.

“Hey O'Hara, you transferring to another division?”

Juliet O'Hara looked up at him and offered a small and sad smile. “Hey Jessop. No, I'm transferring to Santa Barbara.”

“All the way in California?” He knew his jaw dropped a bit and that was rude, but he was too surprised. “I thought things were going well.”

“They are, it’s just...I don't know. Maybe a smaller city is what I need right now. I mean things were just so crazy here in the last year alone. I mean you almost got blown up Jessop.”

“Not one of my favorite moments.” He agreed. “But Lieutenant Caine and his team ran the Mala Noche out of Miami. Things should calm down now.”

“I hope so for your sake and everyone here...I just...need a change.”

“Anyone throwing you a going away/good luck party?”

“My partner couldn't care less. He thinks I'm a bimbo.”

Ah. He had to agree the detective she worked with wasn't winning any personality contests. “If you wanted we could go for a drink.”

She raised a brow at him. “Aren't you sort of seeing CSI Delko's sister?”

“One of them, Marisol.” He grinned. “She could join us, maybe her brother too.”

That got a real smile from her. “Thanks Jessop, really. If there's one thing I'll miss its working with you and the lab team.”

“But you got a schedule to keep.”

“Yeah. This is my last day and my apartment is pretty much packed up.”

“I hope things work out for you O'Hara.”

“Me too. I'll be working with the Head Detective there, I'm really excited.”

He offered his free hand. “Good luck then, and take care of yourself.”

She shook his hand and nodded. “Thanks, you too Jessop. Watch out for those grenades.”

Aaron grinned. “Keep in touch O'Hara.”

xxx

His phone went off and Drake hesitated, hand on the front door, wondering how important the text message could be. Mom, Dad and Megan were all in the living room watching TV so it wasn't from any of them. It could be a girl or someone from his band. However he was meeting his band at a local club for a gig in a couple of hours...and any girl he was interested in would probably know that.

Or it could be Josh. Hmm. It was probably Josh. He wiggled his phone out of his jeans pocket and flipped it open, and grinned. It was from Josh.

“Good news?” His mom asked, looking over from the couch where she was sitting with Megan and Dad.

“Yeah, a text from Josh.”

“Is he staying in New Mexico forever?” Megan asked, her eyes never leaving the TV.

“Megan!” Mom scolded her and looked back to him. “Is he having fun with John?”

Drake looked back at his phone and read the rest of the message. “He doesn't say...he'll be on a plane back to San Diego in three days though. Wants me to pick him up.”

“Oh, we should have a big dinner to welcome him home.” Dad stood up from the couch. “I'll check the freezer in the garage and see what we have.” He headed for the garage whistling happily.

“You okay sweetie?”

Drake frowned. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“This is the longest you and Josh have been apart since we became a family. You're brothers and best friends. This hasn't been easy.”

He shrugged. “Josh wanted to spend time with his uncle. No big deal. I'll see him in three days.” He slipped his jacket on. “I gotta go; we need time to set up the equipment.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He was out the door then, glad that no other questions had been asked. Drake still wasn't really sure how he felt about Josh spending the second half of their summer vacation in Terra Mesa. Yeah it was important for his brother to know about that side of his family and heritage or whatever...but Drake missed his brother.

He had to admit though, that Josh was doing a great job managing his band...even all the way from New Mexico. Drake and the band were booked in local clubs all over San Diego, a different club or hang out every week since their appearance on TRL. Still...he'd be happy once Josh was home.

XXX


	2. Alpha Pair

Close to Home  
calikocat

Word count: 1001

Alpha Pair

XXX

Peter watched Bobby fly above the scrap yard, his wings almost a dull gold compared to the rest of his brown scaled body; except for the odd bright blue mane. On his back were Cora and Derek, taking their turn.

The last month had been interesting and Peter let his mind wander to the first time he and Bobby had bonded. Their Queen had been more than generous; giving them two weeks instead of one for a honeymoon period. Which had been nice, but they'd both gotten used to having a full house and had welcomed the kids back eagerly.

He'd been told what the bonding was like, briefly, by Buffy...but he hadn't expected such a complete connection. The moment Bobby had slid into him, their minds touched, their pain and sorrow melded and a good portion of it faded. Not all of it, pain like they'd experienced could never totally disappear. But it wasn't all consuming...not as much of a burden, and the burden that was left they could shoulder together.

The big surprise came when they, well, came together, pleasure reaching its peak as the bond solidified. Peter had wolfed out, losing control and his eyes had gone from beta blue to Alpha Red. They couldn't deny being an Alpha Pair now and didn't try.

They'd called Buffy first thing the next morning to tell her what had happened...but since they were the first dragon/werewolf pair no one knew if it was normal for that sort of transition to happen. Peter had never heard of a beta becoming an alpha like he had. That either happened by killing an alpha or the alpha power passing to the next in line like it had to Laura when Talia had died. Or... were a True Alpha. But that was just a legend, and Peter would be the first to admit he wasn't True Alpha material.

He sighed and shook the thoughts away, to concentrate on his mate flying through the air with his niece and nephew. It had been a long time since they'd laughed and smiled uninhibited like that. Peter was going to miss them when they went home at the end of July, which was fast approaching.

All the children would be leaving...and Peter could hardly believe it. It was going to be lonely without them...even though he still had a lot of work left to do on Bobby's...on their home. That was something he was really looking forward to, even if his dragon still grumbled about it.

A sound caught his attention and he turned toward the driveway where a familiar patrol car was kicking up a dust storm. “Looks like the jig is up,” Peter drawled.

Stiles looked up from the book he was going through, and frowned at him. “What?”

“Better get ready to call the DSO Stiles. Sheriff Mills is here.”

The young dragon's eyes got wide and he looked at the patrol car as it parked and Jodie Mills stepped out of it. Her own eyes were wide, looking up at Bobby as he continued to loop through the air; where he and his passengers were completely oblivious.

“Well...crap.” Stiles muttered.

“What the hell?” Jodie asked.

“Well Jodie, it’s an interesting story.” He gestured to the dragon flying above them. “That's Robert.”

“Bobby Singer is suddenly a dragon?”

Stiles sighed and put his book down before holding up his hand and bringing forth a ball of white fire. “He's always been a Dragon. When we were attacked last month on a road trip he changed to save Peter.”

“I don't understand.”

“That's how Dragon's gain their true forms. They save their soulmates. Bobby and Peter are soulmates and Bobby is a dragon.” He extinguished the fire. “So am I, RJ, and Scott.”

She seemed speechless and Peter shook his head and gave Bobby a mental poke. The dragon above them jerked a bit and made a rushed landing. It was quite comical to see Bobby's jaw drop in surprise at their guest. “Balls.”

“Yep, that's definitely Singer.” Jodie grumbled. “I don't suppose someone can tell me what’s going on? Are you a dragon too Peter?”

He grinned and shook his head. “No my dear,” He flashed red eyes at her. “I'm a werewolf.”

Derek and Cora jumped off Bobby's back and he shifted to human form. “You can't tell anyone about this Sheriff.”

“Not that anyone would believe me, but why not?”

“Why do you think we needed a safe place?” Stiles asked. “Some humans are jerks and like to kill anyone who's not human or different. They're Hunters.”

“The woman who burned our family alive was a Hunter.” Derek said softly, his eyes glowing blue. “But not everyone in our family, in our pack, was a wolf. Some of them were human.”

“Jesus.” She took a steadying breath. “Bobby, you got any decent whiskey?”

“Peter's made sure of it...not that either of us can get drunk.”

“I need to make call.” Stiles said, standing up. “We need permission to bring you in before we tell you the entire story.”

“Permission?”

“From the Director of the DSO, our monarchs, and the Council.”

“That's...”

“Lets have that drink Jodie while Stiles makes his calls. We need permission to tell you about the Dragon Nation...but I can tell you about werewolves and hunters...and a few other supernatural things.”

“Alright.” He led her inside, her eyes drifting back to them.

“Balls.” Bobby repeated.

Stiles snorted. “Better go find the others and let them know what's happened.”

Cora nodded. “They're practicing fireball, I'll get them.” She dashed off and Bobby tromped inside to face the music.

“Think we'll be in much trouble?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Who knows...I guess no one was expecting the Sioux Falls Community to expand this soon.”

XXX


	3. Intuition

Close to Home  
calikocat

Word count: 992

Intuition

XXX

Anna looked up from the vegetables she was cutting, wondering how she'd gotten into the kitchen. She stopped and looked around; the afternoon sun coming in through the kitchen windows as it always did, the view of the beach and ocean out back calming.

“Relax Anna, it’s just a dream.”

She jumped at the familiar voice coming from beside her and nearly had a heart attack. Margaret was leaning against the counter and popped a piece of carrot in her mouth. “Margaret?”

“Like I said, it’s just a dream.”

Anna frowned and put down the kitchen knife. “Why now?”

“I've been waiting for you and Alan to get your act together.”

“Our act together?” She asked, and then raised a brow at her late friend. “You knew we were soulmates?”

“Not until after I died, I'm glad you two finally figured things out though. Even if you two did move like tortoises.”

“We were mourning you Margaret. Of course we moved slowly. We love you and miss you so much.”

“I know Anna, but it’s your time now. Things are going to change you know.”

“Like Charlie and Ian having a baby...you know about that right?”

Margaret smiled. “I do, and I couldn't be happier about that. I was talking about you and Alan though...you're a bonded pair, and you're going to start changing. Looking and feeling younger.”

“The way Mark did after he changed for Sara.”

“Exactly...pretty soon you won't be too old to have babies.”

Anna felt her eyes get wide. “Oh...thanks for the heads up.”

“You're welcome.”

“You're really happy for us?”

Margaret moved closer and hugged her tight. “You're my best friend, and I love you too Anna. When it’s time I'll be waiting for you and Alan...but that's a long time in coming. Take care of everyone for me.” She pulled away and Anna grasped her hands.

“I'll keep my promise.”

“I know you will.”

Anna woke with a start; Alan didn't even stir beside her. The sun was just coming up and she greeted the dawn with a smile, glad to have her best friend's approval and best wishes.

xxx

“Hey Donnie.”

Don jumped and banged his head on the underside of the truck hood. “Ow, damn it.”

“Sorry sweety. You okay?”

He ducked out from under the hood of his dad's old '52 Ford. “Mom?”

“Hi there.”

He blinked, still rubbing his head. “What are you—how are you--?”

“You're dreaming Don.”

“You sure? That certainly felt real.”

“Sorry, I startled you enough that you banged your head on your headboard.” She looked around the driveway outside the house. “Funny you would dream about this.”

“What? The Ford?”

“Sort of.”

“Mom, why are you here? I've never dreamed about you before.”

“I got permission, and with changes on the horizon I thought it was time.”

“Permission from who?”

“The man upstairs. He dropped a warning on your High Queen and King...and I wanted to visit.”

“Just me?”

“No sweety, I'm dropping in on a few of you.”

“Good. They'll be happy to see you. So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Your soulmate.”

“You mean I have one?” He asked.

“Of course you do Donnie. All dragons have soulmates.”

“What are they like?”

“Well, I can't tell you that. I can tell you that you've already met them, in passing.”

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm.”

He tried to think of all the people he'd met briefly over the last few years but no one stuck out. “I got nothin'.”

She smiled and reached out to cup his cheek. “Don't worry. You'll see them again...and less than a year from now...”

“I'll change for them?”

“Yeah. You will.”

“Thanks for letting me know. I'll be looking forward to them.”

“As will I...keep looking after your brother? Your dad? And Ian too.”

“I will Mom, you know that.”

“I know. I love you Donnie.”

He put his hand over hers. “I love you too.”

“One more promise?” She asked.

“Anything.”

“Your soulmate has a wonderful singing voice...play the piano for them some time.”

“I will.” He barely finished the promise when he woke up on his bed, alone in his apartment. There was still a smile on his face and he could still feel the lingering warmth of his mom's hand. His smile softened. “I promise.”

xxx

Ian looked at the woman he'd only seen in photographs throughout the house and stared at her in surprise. She was kneeling in front of him, her hand on his stomach, smiling as the baby within him moved. He sat back a little in the rocking chair in the bedroom they'd converted to a nursery. Charlie's old room.

“Margaret Eppes I presume.”

“Hello Ian.”

“Is this real?”

“As real as it can be. I'm glad to finally meet you.” She gave his stomach a pat. “And you too baby girl.”

His jaw dropped a little. “It’s a girl?”

“She is.”

He nodded. “We've been thinking about names...and if it was girl...we settled on Maggie.”

Her eyes watered a bit and she wiped the moisture away. “A fine name. I'm flattered Ian, really.” She moved to take his hand in hers. “Charlie couldn't have a better soulmate than you.”

“Thank you Margaret.”

“Thank you Ian, you and Charlie are going to fill this house with love and laughter, I couldn't ask for more than that.”

“What about Alan and Don?”

“They'll have their own houses to fill.” She squeezed his hand. “Give Maggie my love.”

“Of course.”

XXX


	4. Maggie's on Her Way

Close to Home  
calikocat

Word count: 458

Maggie's on Her Way

**A/N: Seems there's some confusion I need to clear up. Maggie will not be a Dragon. There are no female Dragons. I won't be making any female Dragons. When TiffanyF gave me permission to play in her sandbox that was the ONE RULE I had to follow. Maggie, like Hannah Curry, will hatch from a Dragon's egg, but she'll be human. I haven't decided if she'll have magic or not. She may be completely ordinary, she hasn't even hatched yet so I haven't decided anything. Like I said I'm following this one rule that TiffanyF gave me. I will bend the hell out of it, but I won't break it. (She can't however get mad at me if I bring in a canon female Dragon like Aithusa from Merlin...but that would be literally the ONLY female dragon in this verse.)**

XXX

At first they had considered using the lobby of the Hyperion for Ian's labor as it fast approached. It was big enough for his Dragon form, provided shelter, a roof over his head...however anyone could walk in off the street. Instead as July turned into August they started to get the larger ballroom ready. It was easily as big as the lobby and didn't have a door leading directly outside; the lack of windows was also a plus.

By the third of August everything was ready, Don had officially put Ian on family leave and as a precaution Ian and Charlie were staying in a room at the Hyperion. Mark and Sara were staying in the room next to them so they'd be prepared to help with the birth.

Ian didn't go into labor until the sixth of August and the entire Community breathed a sigh of relief because an antsy Ian wasn't a pleasant experience. The moment Ian started having contractions Charlie scrambled to get him downstairs to the ballroom and the nest that they'd prepared.

Within an hour of getting his dragon settled Charlie was nervously patting Ian's side while Mark kept track of the contractions. “It’s almost time boys.” Mark told them. “Sara?”

She smiled and handed a blanket to Charlie. “You ready?”

“Yes...no...Frankly I'm terrified.”

“We'll be fine Charlie.” Ian mumbled, exhausted. “Just don't drop her.”

Charlie moved so he could kiss Ian's scaled neck. “Never.” Then he moved behind his soulmate and got ready to catch their egg.

Sara moved so she was by Ian's head. “Hey there, ready for one more push?”

“You bet.”

It took another minute but Ian gave that one last push and Charlie, with Mark's help caught the egg. Charlie made an oomph sound. “She's heavier than I thought she'd be.”

Mark helped wipe the bit of blood from the dull green shell. “Congratulations. I think the weight is from the shell. You're daughter will be much lighter and smaller than the egg. At least according to Hannibal Heyes' journal.”

“Everything okay back there?” Ian asked.

“Everything's fine.” Charlie carried their egg and carefully placed it next to Ian so he could nuzzle it and keep it close to his heart. “You were amazing.”

“I'll be amazed when she hatches. You can let the others in now, though there's not much to see yet.”

Charlie grinned at him. “Maybe not, but last time I checked Dad and Don were pacing in the hall. You'd think they were the expectant fathers.”

Ian rolled his eyes and laid his head down, eyes drooping. “Let them in and put them out of their misery.”

XXX


	5. Lincoln

Close to Home  
calikocat

Word count: 719

A/N: If anyone is wondering where the name Lincoln came from...one of my 5 year old nephew's favorite cartoons is the _Loud House_. ^^;; So I've ended up watching a lot of that while babysitting. Hehe. Sorry.

Lincoln

XXX

Sarah had been worried her mom and Penny were going to have joint heart attacks when Aaron Hotchner played show and tell for them on the roof of the DSO headquarters. It was only after seeing his dragon form that Cindi McGee and Penelope Langston would believe what Sarah and Tim had to say. That the stories Cindi's mother Alana Milligan used to tell them about dragons were true.

Both women had been in shock for a while after that, but then the questions had spilled from them. Was Tim a Dragon? Had Sarah bonded with one? They denied both, and Tim set them straight. He was bonded to a Dragon...one who had laid an egg the month before and that egg was about to hatch. He was going to be a father, Cindi a grandmother, and Penny a great-grandmother.

Penny, of course, insisted that the baby should call her Penny as they had growing up and Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Her mom though wondered why Tim hadn't invited the Admiral.

“Mom, he's still mad at me for joining NCIS instead of the Navy. I know how he feels about same sex relationships...” Tim shook his head. “I don't want that negativity around Lincoln when he's born. Not to mention nothing I ever do is good enough, I never seem to be able to meet his standards.” He sighed. “So I stopped trying a long time ago. Do you want to see your grandson when the egg hatches or not?”

“Timothy...” Their mother said; eyes watery. “Your father loves you.”

“He has a funny way of showing it. Do you want to meet Jethro and Lincoln?”

“Of course we do Timothy.” Penny said.

“Okay, I'll take you to the safe house. On the way over Sarah can show you her tattoos.”

“Tim!” Sarah gave their mother a slightly panicked looked.

Their mother and Penny however both looked amused. “And do you have a tattoo Tim?” Cindi asked.

“Since I was eighteen. The same one that Grandma Alana had.”

xxx

Jackson Gibbs was already there, having gotten an escort by Agent Todd down from Stillwater, Pennsylvania. He was waiting just outside the barn with her where Kate was standing guard. 

Tim parked the company car outside the building and waved as he got out. “Hey Jack, Kate, any change?”

“Everything is secure Tim.” Kate told him. “We just finished a shift change.”

“The egg is starting to move and Leroy's getting just as twitchy.” Jackson added. “Those lovely ladies ready to join us?”

“They are. Jack meet my sister, Sarah. My mother, Cindi, and my grandmother, Penny. Everyone, this is Jackson Gibbs, my father-in-law. And this is Agent Kate Todd of the DSO; she's our Community's Agent-on-Site.”

Kate nodded at them. “Hello.”

Jackson, however, offered his hand to each woman with a smile. “Welcome to the family ladies, now come on, my son is getting cranky.” He opened the small door and led them all inside, Kate stayed outside at her post.

Sarah had seen Jethro's dragon form before and had even seen the matching silver egg at his side. Her mother and Penny, however, gasped when they saw both dragon and egg. The egg was indeed moving, rocking a bit.

Tim went directly to Jethro's side, touching his shining silver scales. The egg suddenly stopped moving and began to glow. Sarah closed the door and they all moved closer as the shell started to disintegrate bits of it floating up and disappearing like fairy dust.

What was left behind was a squirming baby boy who let out a great wail. Jethro shifted to human form and picked up the baby and shushed him. “You're okay Lincoln. I've got you.”

Tim leaned in and kissed Lincoln's forehead. “We've got you.”

Sarah felt her mom and Penny hug her, one on each side of her. All three of them were crying and smiling. She didn't know how they were going to avoid telling the Admiral about this...but for the moment all that mattered was Lincoln.

He was beautiful, and Sarah had never been so happy and knew without a doubt that Tim and Jethro had never been happier either.

XXX


	6. Wedding Bells

Close to Home  
calikocat

Word count: 492

Wedding Bells

XXX

“Are you sure about this?” Warrick asked. “I know you're a little gun shy since Eddie.”

Catherine smiled at him. “Eddie was a big mess...the only good thing to come out of my marriage to him was Lindsey.”

“I think that's something we all agree on.”

“Besides that was a rushed affair. You and I have been dating for over a year, nothing rushed about us.”

“Not to mention the years of being friends and co-workers.”

“That definitely counts for something, a better foundation at least.”

Footsteps brought their conversation to a halt and they turned to look at the new arrival. Nick raised a brow at them. “You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“Oh come on Nicky, it’s not like we're in a church. It’s the court house.”

“Tradition is tradition. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna steal your husband to be, since as best man it’s my job to get him to the altar where he'll be waiting for you.” Nick said, sliding past her so he could grab Warrick and direct him out of the hallway.

“You gonna be this ridiculous when you and Greg get married?” Warrick asked as Nick ushered him to the door.

“Trust me Rick, the day Nevada gets off its ass and makes same sex marriage legal I'll be busier than a hummin' bird and giddier than a Vegas tourist.”

“I'll be your best man though right?”

“You can count on that. Now get in there, the Justice of the Peace is waiting and it’s a full house.”

“Court house weddings aren't usually a full house kind of thing.” Catherine pointed out.

“It can be in Vegas Cat. Our entire Community is in there.” Nick winked at her and practically shoved Warrick into the room where everyone was waiting. She laughed and smoothed a hand through her hair, straightened her bouquet and took a breath.

“Nervous Muggs?”

Her breath came out in a gasp of surprise and she looked up to see Sam standing there. “What are you doing here?”

“Lily called me. She thought one of us should be here, and since she's on that cruise...well I wanted to walk my daughter down the aisle.”

“Really, that's all?”

“Warrick Brown is a good man. I like him better than the last one.”

Catherine scoffed. “That seems to be popular consensus.” 

“Do you mind I walk you down the aisle?”

“Why not, you're already here.”

He smiled and offered her his arm. “Let’s not keep Mr. Brown waiting.”

Catherine offered him a real smile back. Her second wedding wasn't much bigger than her first...but this one. This one was going to stick, Warrick was the one and she was glad she had the chance to get things right the second time around.

XXX


	7. Carry On

Close to Home  
calikocat

Word count: 1032

Carry On

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
September 29th, 2006 – Singer Salvage  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Car coming,” Peter called from the kitchen, where he was slicing ham for sandwiches.

“I hear it.” Bobby came in from the living room, head tilted, listening.

“Still getting used to the super hearing?” Peter asked with a smirk.

“Still gettin' used to a lot of things...like how there's always a werewolf in my kitchen.”

Peter rolled his eyes, cut off a chunk of ham and popped it in Bobby's mouth once he got close enough. “Fast metabolisms mean more cooking and eating, yours is faster now too so this isn't just for me.” He eyed his mate in appreciation. “And that dragon magic has to get its energy from somewhere.

Bobby sighed and nodded. “Still gettin' used to that too.” He looked down at himself, the pot belly he'd started to get as middle age hit him was starting to vanish. All his aches and pains from a hard life of hunting had lessened too...Hell he even looked five years younger. It was a lot to get used to...and luckily no one in town had noticed, even Jodie hadn't noticed until Peter had pointed it out. Stiles had warned them it might happen.

Mark Sloan had gotten younger after changing and bonding with his soul mate, while the DC Alpha, Gibbs, seemed unchanged. However he had passed word along that his own aches and pains from his time in the marines and as an NCIS Agent had vanished.

Dragon magic seemed to work differently for every dragon. They'd heard from the L.A. Community that Alan Eppes and his soul mate Anna hadn't started getting younger yet...but they were expecting it to happen.

“Three heartbeats.” Peter nodded toward the front door. “You expecting anyone?”

“No, but I recognize the engine. Get ready to meet the strangest Hunter.”

“Oh?”

Bobby nodded and sighed. “Garth is one of a kind.”

Garth shut off the engine and just stared at the house. It looked like Bobby's house, vaguely. When they first turned onto the driveway he'd been surprised because the old dirt path had been replaced with brand new blacktop. He didn't know how Bobby could afford that, but he figured maybe the older Hunter had helped out a rich family or something and they repaid him with a new driveway. It could happen.

His house though...and the yard...were clean. The grey siding had been replaced with cobalt blue with lighter blue shutters and the front porch was brand new made from fancy treated lumber. The immediate yard was cleaned up from any scrap or debris and Garth wondered if Bobby had moved or something. Maybe he was in an alternate reality?

“Garth?”

He looked at his compatriots. “Huh?”

Rhonda was sitting beside him in the middle seat, crowded in because his Ranchero didn't have a lot of room in the cab. “You okay?”

“I think so.”

Tor, sitting on Rhonda's other side, frowned at him. “You sure man?”

“Yeah...things just look different.”

“Looks nice really,” Rhonda said. “I mean I expected a lot less when you said he owned a scrap yard...but his house looks good.”

“It didn't used to.”

“Are we going to go in?” Tor asked. “Or do you think he moved?”

He opened his door. “Maybe he got a lady friend.” Garth giggled at the thought. “Come on.”

Peter was still smirking about the conversation they'd overheard and Bobby was trying to keep from grumbling as he answered the door. He opened it to see a pole-axed Garth and two kids...well they weren't really kids...a young man and woman around Sam's age.

“Garth.”

“Bobby! You...you look...” Garth blinked as if he couldn't put his finger on the difference. “Did you get a haircut or something?”

“Or Somethin'. What do you want Garth? Usually you call when you need help.”

“Uh...well...you taught me how to hunt...and these two are new to the life.”

“They are huh.”

“This is Rhonda and Tor. I met them on a Hunt...they helped me out with a Chupacabra...first time they'd ever seen one. But they already knew about some weird stuff, and how come you never told me vampires were real? They've seen all kinda of vampires and they went to high school with a werewolf.”

Bobby frowned because that sounded familiar. “What kind of vampires? There's more than one.” All three stared at him in confusion and he sighed. “Ya hungry?” They nodded, still silent. “Peter, you got enough ham cut up for three more?”

“I do.” Peter called out.

Bobby backed up so they could come in. “Lunch is ready.” He held the door open in silent invitation and watched Tor and Rhonda's eyes widen in recognition. Huh. “Where you two from?”

“Sunnydale, California.” Rhonda told him.

“The Hellmouth.” He sighed, it figured. “You know Buffy Summers?” More wide-eyed nodding. “Balls.”

xxx

Xander hung up the phone and trudged into the kitchen where Spike had just finished cutting up the pizza. “So.”

Spike looked up. “I heard. We leaving for Sioux Falls in the morning?”

“Yeah. I'm not looking forward to that.”

“You just got three new trainees for the next DSO class. That's not a bad thing love.”

“No...But I have to tell Rhonda and Tor about Kyle and Heidi. They were best friends...and for while all four were mine. My pack.”

“Better it comes from you than anyone else then.”

“Yeah.”

“What about the Hunter that Bobby trained? Think he'll be a good fit?”

“No idea...I do like that he took Rhonda and Tor and got them anti-possession tattoos as soon as he heard the hyena story. So they won't have to do that when they go to DC, since that’s standard OP for our people now.”

Spike nodded. “Call Amy and see if she can watch the shop while we're in South Dakota. Then, we're going to eat and watch that movie we bought. Sound good?”

Xander nodded and smiled. “Sounds good.”

XXX


End file.
